


Instead of Fairytales

by OhFrabjousDay



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Dark, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insane!Princesses, It was all in their heads, Mentions of Rape, No Magic- Alternate Universe, No such thing as fairytales, Parody, Some of them are funny crazy, Some of them are pretty darkly crazy, Some of them are sadly crazy, Tragedy, hehhehehe, insane, poor babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFrabjousDay/pseuds/OhFrabjousDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insane!DisneyPrincesses: What if they were all insane and the stories we know were just in their heads?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belle

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. and Disclaimer: Hey! Basically I had an idea to make a Real World! Nonmagic! AU about where the Disney girls would be if the movies still happened. And since magic and talking animals are not real- the girls are crazy.
> 
> So. This is a story about how the girls became insane and what ACTUALLY happened to them while the movies "happened" inside their minds. 
> 
> I do not wish to offend anyone. 
> 
> I just wanted to make something that made sense of the Disney universe in a new way and (unfortunately for some of the girls) created very dark fates for them. I tried to make some of them a little bit more light-hearted and funny, because... well because I wanted to- and there are all different types of insanity and we can still laugh even if it's very serious. Because otherwise life sucks.
> 
> So no flames because this is mine and you can either enjoy it or don't bother reading it.
> 
>  
> 
> Because fairytales do not exist.
> 
> Only in our minds.

They had all been discarded. Thrown away by those who should care about them, even though they were broken. Each of the girls had been diagnosed as clinically insane and sent away to an asylum. Some received visits from the curious paparazzi, others a faithful lover from 'before'. Some of the girls refused visitors. Others were watched closely because they bit orderlies.

Belle did not bite orderlies. Well, only when she was truly frustrated. Belle was frustrated a lot. She was frustrated because she was NOT insane. Of course, Belle realized that biting orderlies did not help her cause in proving her sanity, but when no one will listen to you, you tend to do things you might not normally do. Like bite people.

Belle was not insane; she had just taken a lot of drugs. She needed rehab, not to be locked up in an insane asylum! However, the Board of her father's Company had agreed that after all of her escapades, "the problem" (Belle and her bad publicity) were best quieted and contained in an asylum with all the other 'unfortunate' young women from across Europe.

Belle knew her father would be of no help. He probably hadn't even noticed she'd been sent away. Her father was always locked in his wing of the mansion, creating new and wonderful things that had been the start of her father's Company. The money they made off of those inventions had made them obscenely wealthy. The multi-million dollar Company continued to thrive and a Board of trustees now ran the company and, apparently, her life.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Belle had not been a normal heiress, for she and her father had lived most of their lives quite poor, and often struggling to survive. Belle was known for her compassion and her absent-mindedness while reading. When they became wealthy Belle had struggled to adjust.

The last straw however was when the Board arranged for Belle to be married to a man called Gaston. Now Belle was a fairly amiable girl, but the man they insisted upon was abhorrently self-centered, and had disgusting habits.

In a fit of teenage rebellion and homesickness, Belle returned to her old neighborhood, and sulked in a darkened corner of the local bar. There she'd been approached by a handsome and wonderful man. A considerate, clean and intelligent man and they flirted all night long. Belle continued to visit the young man, gave him money when he asked, for she simply had too much to know what to do with, and 'fell in love' with him.

Belle soon found out a horrible truth being kept from her. She found out that her 'love' dealt and partook of a number of drugs. She hadn't known before because she had always met with him when he was fairly coherent and clean (in his 'Prince' state, she soon dubbed it). However, one day Belle had visited Prince's flat unannounced and had had her first witness of 'the Beast': Prince filthy, drooling, and sprawled out, slid half onto the floor and drugged out of his mind.

She named his drugged state 'Beast' because Prince raged and frequently became terrifying and violent while on his drug of choice. Belle was petrified, and fled. However, foolishly, she resolved that it was up to her to 'save' Prince from himself and get rid of 'the Beast' forever.

Things quickly went downhill from there. Beast hit her, yelled at her, cursed her and told her she and her 'help' were unwanted. He confessed to approaching her in the bar because he recognized her and hoped to use her for her money. He crushed her heart and abused her with no remorse. As Prince however, he plied her with praise because of her efforts, declared his undying love, strung her along with the hope of his recovery and tempted her with entreaties to try the drugs, just a little bit, just once.

Prince wore her down, little by little, while her father continued his work in ignorance and negligence, and her resolve wavered. The Board couldn't care less what Belle got up to, so long as she met with her fiancé Gaston and did nothing to embarrass The Company.

Soon, Belle and her resistance sagged, and slipped away. She tried a bit of the drugs, and tried a bit more again a couple of weeks later. Soon, Belle refused to return home, increasingly dependent on Beast and his drugs.

The Board had to send out search parties for the wayward heiress, as society had begun to 'talk'. The press had a field day reporting about the missing heiress and the Board became increasingly agitated.

When Belle was found by an obsessed Gaston, even more bad publicity ensued concerning the disgusting condition she had been found in. That was when the Board announced that Belle had gone insane. Why else would an heiress live with a poor drug addict? This only benefitted the Board members, as they finally had an excuse to lock her away like her father and fully take control of The Company. In the words of the current President of The Company, "We are merely watching out for Belle and her poor grieving father in the face of this terrible tragedy".

Thus, instead of the drug rehab she so desperately needed, Belle was sent off to an asylum for crazy young women and left to rot.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Shh shh shh, we're getting to the insane princesses, but Belle is our (more or less) sane tour guide through the asylum. Patience, my pretties!

Next up… a super dark take on Snow White's story. But after that some comedic relief with Sleeping Beauty! So take heart, they're not all dark!


	2. Snow White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful with this one guys.... a brief mention and description(kinda?) of rape.

 

After suffering through violent withdrawals, Belle had recovered and returned to her right mind once more. Living in the asylum while sane was not fun though, and Belle quickly became frustrated, shouting that she had regained her sanity and must return to her father. 

 

The orderlies merely humored her, telling her that she would soon be let out, and other fake platitudes that did nothing but increase her ire. So, sometimes, she bit someone. Being locked up in a padded room for two weeks as punishment convinced Belle to behave though.

 

Otherwise, while on her best behavior, Belle was allowed many freedoms. She walked about the asylum, peeked in other cells, did chores, hung out in the lounge and listened to gossip involving the other girls. 

 

The orderlies were a chatty bunch, and most of the time, the orderlies considered crazy synonymous to stupid, and talked loudly about private cases in the halls. 

 

One evening, about a month a a half since biting her third orderly(she was _not CRAZY_!), Belle was taking a stroll along the Trauma Ward, hoping for gossip. She lucked out, and ducked behind a door just as a doctor and orderly made their way around a far corner of the ward, loudly talking. As the two came to a stop in front of a water cooler that Belle had never seen there before, they continued to talk and spilled the intimate details of a new patient’s story. 

 

The ‘patient’ happened to be the famous model and wealthy heiress Snow White. The girl’s father had remarried recently to a retired model and had ‘mysteriously’ died soon after. However, the new wife had not received a single cent in his will; his entire fortune was left to his lovely and beautiful daughter Snow. 

 

Of course, the ex-model stepmother was greatly envious of everything Snow represented. She could not handle that she was too old be a model, had lost her youth, and did not have her husband’s fortune. So she hired a gang to kidnap and kill Snow so that she might take the fortune that was so ‘rightfully hers’. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

After a photo shoot for a new clothing line, Snow exited out the back of the building, hoping to take a shortcut to her next job. Unfortunately, a group of men surrounded Snow and she was quickly knocked unconscious. 

 

Upon waking, Snow found herself tied to a chair and quite terrified. She demanded to know who they were and what they wanted in a voice trembling with terror, yet threaded with steel. Of course Snow feared for her life, but she refused to give in to the terror. 

 

The men circled and mocked, throwing harsh words and fists alike. They taunted her that her own family had hired them to kill her because of her inheritance. Snow was furious, confused and saddened. She would gladly have shared her fortune with her vain stepmother, for she had much more than she could ever spend in a lifetime. 

 

As things became more violent, in both taunts and physical blows, Snow passed out several times from the pain. Upon her third awakening, Snow sensed a different pitch to the men’s voices, and realized that the shouting was not directed at her. Lifting her head to look about, she peered through black eyes nearly swollen shut and realized she was surrounded by a gang war. Twice the number of men now occupied the room, and knives and fists slashed and flew. The men she knew only as her tormentors continued to fall, and before long the invading gang members emerged victorious. 

 

Snow felt something like hope flicker in her chest. These men hadn’t been paid to kill her. Maybe they would free her? Seven men gathered around her and began to debate what was most likely her fate, but she had used the last of her strength lifting her head to watch the fight, and once again fell into the arms of Morpheus. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Snow White awoke in a small room on a tiny thin cot in a corner, with medical supplies to dress her wounds. She struggled through dressing them and found food by the door as well. This continued on for a couple weeks, and Snow despaired. What could _these_ men want of her? She was continuously supplied food and medical supplies, and after awhile she regained her beauty. In her months of solitude, Snow had begun to talk to herself, hoping to keep her sanity and holding out for a rescue or a clue as to what the seven men wanted.

 

Finally, one morning, Snow found herself surrounded by her shockingly-short seven rescuers/ kidnappers(squared?). They explained their attempted ransoming upon figuring out who she was while she lived locked in isolation. Her stepmother had disgustedly refused any sort of ransom and mocked and goaded the gang into a furious frenzy. Discovering that she was, in fact, not wanted and not worth anything, they no longer needed to hold back. They could do whatever they wanted to her. 

 

*trigger warning*

The men took great pleasure in breaking her. Mockingly praising her beauty and caressing her like lovers, they raped her over and over again. They would hit her, and then take her, and then blame her for the imperfections marring her skin, and ruin her violently as punishment. They did everything in their power to destroy her for weeks on end, switching from tender care to violent brutality as the mood took each man individually. 

It never seemed to end, and Snow broke beneath the great weight of shame, sorrow, anger and guilt.

 

*it’s safe*

Ultimately, she retreated into her mind, for nothing could touch her there, and she could escape. The seven men quickly grew tired of her when she refused to respond at all, and threw her in a nearby garbage dumpster. 

 

That was how Snow White was found, staggering along a road, filthy, beaten and muttering nonsense to herself. The press exploded and a ‘tearful’ stepmother told a story of kidnapping and lost hope and a plan. She hoped an asylum would ‘cure’ Snow while she ‘took care of Snow’s estates and wealth until she regained her sanity and health’. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Belle despaired for the girl so like herself in one aspect: shunted to an asylum because of others greed. Although she had to agree that poor Snow actually had need of the asylum; seeing as she had actually been broken so horribly. 

 

Belle made note of the gossipers and location and promised herself to visit poor Snow White some time in the future. No one should be completely alone.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Dang. That, uh, got super dark really quickly. Kinda got away from me a bit. But it was the only truly logical realife! conclusion you could come to with the poor dear. I mean... ending up with seven older fairly isolated violent strangers? C'mon. It's unfortunate but a fairly obvious outcome for her.

But don't worry! We have a silly Sleeping Beauty next!! 

 

 

 

 


End file.
